User blog:Primussupremus/Sub quantum pixels as well as the start of my Cosmology.
Before I properly create my cosmology I need to develop the different parts of it so that I know when to correct something if said thing is not working properly. For example if a key concept within my Cosmology contradicts something else I will change it. When I started on this Wiki I talked about Sub Quantum pixels a bit but never got around to developing them to their full potential however I have thought a lot about them recently and wish to describe to you in more detail. To begin we need to think of the smallest thing possible or currently known to be possible under the knowm laws of physics , If you answered the atom you'd be wrong as it is made up of electrons and fermions and quarks and newtons and bosons and femtons and other smaller particles called subatomic particles. If you take a 1m ruler or a measuring stick as it is sometimes called in the UK then divide it into tenths so that for each part you get 10cm. You then need to cut the 10cm sections into 10 pieces getting 1cm that completes the second part of the task , you then need to cut the 1cm pieces of ruler into tenths so as to get 0.1cm bits of wood this completes the 3rd section. In total you must do 35 of these dividing into tenths to get the smallest known length the Planck length. The planck length of 10^-35m is defined to be the length when all the known laws of einstinian physics completely break down and the laws of quantum mechanics set in. Although the planck length is the smallest known length under the currently accepted laws of physics it is possible that you could get so called sub-quantum scales that make the Planck length look like a Yotto light year. If we imagine a ruler the size of a planck length which is impossible in itself then divide this Planck ruler into hundredths to get 10^-37m. This is very small as you could fit 100 of these sub-Planck lengths inside a planck length at this stage the laws of quantum mechanics would be extremely weak meaning that a new type of physics would be required. If we shrink down in batches of 100's the next sizes we get are: 10^-39m , 10^-41m ,10^-43m , 10^-45m , 10^-47m and so on. If we continue to shrink down in this way after 35 of these shrinkings we'd get to something called Plancks planck of 10^-70m this is when the first level of the sub quantum worlds breaks down and we need to develop better ways of describing anything smaller. You can think of these sub-quantum scales as looking like pixels on a computer screen the only difference being these pixels are uncoutably many times smaller than regular picels. Each layer of sub-quantum pixels in this hierarchy of sub quantum structures behaves differently to the preceeding and succeeding layers making it "nearly" impossible to make predictions on what is happening within them. Before we proceed on our journey to find the smallest theoretical thing in all of existence and beyond I need to describe to you something I call the plateau theory of physics. The plateau theory of physics is a hiearchy I developed that describes how different revolutions on physics led to bigger things: plateau 1 is the aristotilean plateau the birth of physics as we know it at this stage man had formalised physics into a practical experimental subject with many applications in reality , unfortunately aristotle got a lot of things wrong such as using the aether to describe things he didn't understand like the stars and the orbits of the planets , plateau 2 is the newton plataeu when Issac Newton rigorously demonstrated to us the workings of the cosmos to a remarkable degree by this point science was flourishing but religion was still getting in the way so to fix that Newton combined religous ideas into his works. This of course was stupid in of itself as newton still insisted that the aether was real even though there was no logical reason to believe it exists or existed. The 3rd plataeu is the einstinian plateau the king of the plateaus the one that everyones obsessed about , einsteins ideas literally changed the way we view everything going beyond newtons ideas and expanding to the 4th dimension and beyond. The 4th plateau is the quantum plateau this is the least well understood of the plateaus due to the unpredicatable nature of quantum mechanics. If we continue this trend we get to the sub quantum levels where the laws of quantum mechanics breaks down and we require a new perspective on things. Now that I have explained that we can move on , After the 10^-70m mark we continue on not hundredths not even millionths but in quadrillionths the values for this level are as follows: 10^-85m ,10^-100m , 10^-115m , 10^-130m and so on the limit of this level is 10^-3*10^500m. After we get past all the natural numbers or 10^-X we need to start using ordinals getting from omega to omega1 the first uncountable ordinal , this creates another hiearchy of sub quantum pixels that starts at omega pixels, then omega+1 pixels then finnishes at omega1. So to recap you have ordinal pixels , natural number pixels , Planck lengths and so on. Category:Blog posts